Nothing More
by crazylily
Summary: Post HPB SPOILERS! Okay, to me this seems to be the most irrational story ever, but it takes place right after HPB and has quite a few twist... Read and Review


A/N: Okay, if you have yet to read Half-Blood Prince and or finish it... do not continue!** THERE ARE SPOILERS! **okay, anyway...

Chapter 1

The Story He Never Heard

Harry walked down Privet Drive for what he hoped to be his last time. He stopped at number four with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at his side.

He had left Hogwarts two days after Dumbledore's funeral. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and packed, then bid farewell to Ron's sister Ginny, who was his ex-girlfriend, and then finally to his professors.

He expected to see them at Bill's wedding. He was glad for this; he knew he would at least see Ginny one last time.

But right now he had to go and visit his Aunt and Uncle for one last time, he knew they did not want to see them, but he had to. They kept him alive for so long, that this was just something he had to do.

Harry rang the bell at number four Privet Drive. His Aunt Petunia answered. She looked very displeased to see him, especially with people like him. Though he thought for a second he saw her cold eyes becoming soft, but as quickly as he saw it, it changed back.

"Aunt Petunia, as Professor Dumbledore told you at the end of the summer, I am to return here for the last time. I brought along with me my two best friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry said gesturing at them. "I hope you do not mind, I will be leaving in a week. I just want to speak to you; I want to know everything about my mother. I know you know something about my world, and I want you to tell me what you do know." Harry said it all quite quickly not wanting her to interrupt.

"You're Uncle Vernon isn't home, so now would be a decent time to do it. I don't suppose I have a away around it. I heard Dumbledore has died…"

Harry cut her off, "Murdered."

"I heard, he left instructions, and a letter, come with me. You two come along as well." His Aunt said and brought them in the house. "Professor McGonagal came by to see me early today. She brought this with her and said that when you arrived you were to receive it instantly. She told me about Dumbledore and told me that I had to tell you everything."

Harry just nodded; he didn't know what to say. His aunt has never been so caring towards him. Also he wondered how she knew Professor McGonagall, she wouldn't usually remember something like that.

Harry took the package that Dumbledore had left him. He opened up the package in his room while his Aunt made Hermione and Ron some tea, he knew they wouldn't talk much, but Hermione was muggle born, so she would have that to tell his Aunt.

In the package Harry found the Slytherin's ring along with a note. It was in the neat handwriting he had become so accustomed to:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are receiving this I have passed on. I left this with Professor McGonagall the night we left. I hope that you have received it in good health, and that your friends are all in the same. _

I believe on the night we went to find the Horocrux that you left you're D.A. members to help guard the castle. I appreciated this, because I had the bad feeling that something would happen.

_Yet still we departed. I know Draco was behind it. Unfortunately, by the time we got to the cave, and you informed me of Professor Trelawney(sp) , I realized that you already knew Snape was bad. I saw it in your eyes, you didn't have to hate him, I had to trust him though._

_Yes Harry, I know that is how I died. I knew nothing good would come out of that visit. I knew I would not be in good health, and I knew that Draco had to kill me. If not he would die. I informed Snape to let me try my reasoning on him, but if other Death Eaters were present, to do it by himself. _

_I know you are probably mad at me, and though I'm dead, you should know I never wanted for this to happen. It was an old mans mistake. Snape is bad; he is on the dark side. It is my fault. I am sorry._

_You're friends are what you need now; do not try to protect them. You're girlfriend Ginny (if she still is…) she is meant for you. Ron and Hermione have _

_already been told not to let you go alone. They never would._

_Now further more I would like you to go to Godrics Hollow. I believe there might be an item there that you will find interesting. Not much was left, but I requested that the area be sealed for you to return to. _

_In addition you should visit number twelve Grimwauld place, I know you wish not to have to, but it does belong to you now. You can also find much out about dark magic from that house. It can help guide you._

_You also now own Faux (sp). She has been informed that if something did happen to me, she would be able to go to you. For of all people in the world that she trusts, you are the only person besides me._

_You're aunt knows about the horocruxes. I told her all information I knew about where they were. You can also return to my peninsive for help. There are memories there to help you._

_Finally I know this need not be said, but, follow you're heart, and never give up. You are the only one who can kill Voldemort. You have to do it, no matter what. _

_I am sorry I am gone at such a crucial time, but you will succeed, you have always had it in you. _

_I'm sorry thing have turned out this way. Hope the best for you and you're friends, I'm sorry I can't be there._

_If you ever need to speak to me, as you know by now, my portrait is in my old office, and no matter what happens to the school, it will be there, just return, and talk to me. Talk to Professor McGonagall, she is a great which and can help you dearly. _

_I'm always with you in spirit,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read this and a tear slowly slid down his face. He wrapped the letter up and slid the ring on his finger. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it would not be an easy year.

With all this in his head, he went down to the kitchen to speak to his Aunt where he found Hermione speaking with her about the latest gossip in the Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Aunt Petunia, what do you know about the Horocrux?" Harry finally asked in a polite voice. Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he had killed someone.

"Sit down Harry. This will take a while, have some tea." His Aunt replied.

This is when he realized that neither Dudley nor Uncle Vernon had returned and it was nearly eight at night.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked carefully, he did not want to upset his aunt. "Where are Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"

A/N: Okay, I know how completely unlogical this is, but I have plans, and I know this is strange, but review, if you do, i'll post chapter 2... if you don't this story will sit here forever!

Later A/N: I am only posting this because it has been sitting here for like ever, and i don't know what its about, i have an idea, and it was my let out... the next chapter fun... I'm not sure what this is about, so i don't know where it will go... Review if you like it :)


End file.
